The Systems Alliances
"A peaceful Galactic Alliance is the strongest pillar of a peaceful galaxy." - Valian, High Counciler of the Systems The Systems Alliances is one of the governing bodies of the galaxy. Convening in the impressive Citadel Tower, the Alliances are lead by the Systems Council, the ultimate authority in Systems space, passing judgement for violations of law, settling disputes between affiliated governments, and maintaining law and order, often through the use of its own covert intelligence service, the Blackwatch. The Systems Council is an executive committee composed of one representative each from the member species. Though they have no official power over the independent governments of other species, the Council's decisions carry great weight throughout the galaxy. No single Alliances race is strong enough to defy the others, and all have a vested interest in compromise and cooperation. Each of the Systems Alliances species has general characteristics associated with the various aspects of governing the galaxy. The Altarians are typically seen as diplomats and mediators. The Solarians gather intelligence and information. The Talari provide the bulk of the military and peacekeeping forces. Any species granted the status of 'Affiliated' is considered an associate member, bound by the accords of the Systems Conventions. Associate members may bring issues to the attention of the Council, though they have no impact on their final decision. History "The Systems Alliances are what creates the balance in this galaxy, it ensures a peaceful existence by ensuring order where their is disorder." - Valia, High Councilor of the Systems Council The Alliances was born with the ratification of the Galactic Constitution in 9,053 BFC, during the Old Galactic Wars. During that time Altarians and Talari reverse-engineered the gene-based technologies of the Infinite Empire to create the first hyperdrive, allowing Elysium to become the capital of the Systems Alliances 53 years later and would remain that way for nine thousand years. The founding members of the government, largely Altarians and Talari from the Core Worlds were protected from outside influence by the clandestine group known as the Trust, an organization which wished to see the government flourish and whose existence was unknown to the galactic populace, even the Talari. Around 8,762 BFC, the Altarians encountered the Solarians and reviewed their characteristic as being valued and important to the the fragile interstellar government, they were formally introduced as a member race and enabled the Altarians and Talari passage to most of the Core and the Mid-rim of the galaxy, around this time it was established that the Altarians would be the face of the government in foreign matters; the Solarians in intelligence and the Talari in military power. Galactic Ascension The new government would not be composed of just the Core. Bringing their influence to the mid-rim caused many races to second-guess the Alliances and the Altarians that presented it to them. The Kullians Clans, as well as the Consortium resisted the new government and remained independent, while other races such as the Dacians and the Sophons joined ranks with the Alliances. The Alliances achieved what previous governments had long hoped for—a unified government in the known galaxy. This was further achieved with the cooperation of the Iconian Harmony, an insular civilization on the edge of the galaxy. The Novian-System Wars Ultimately, the Alliances Interstellar expansion was viewed by some as a hostile attempt rather then peaceful exploration and diplomacy. An incident on Dac, which saw an Altarian dead and 3 native diplomats over a misunderstand caused the relatively neutral standing Novian Dominion to induct itself in a manner that not long saw them fielding massive fleets and armies in orbit to 'combat' the influence from entering their space. The Alliances; moved by political indecisive was unable to respond in the according manner and was unprepared for the outbreak that was to occur and engulf both the Alliances and the Dominion into a long-term arms race for an advantage. The Novian Fleets broke silence after a couple of weeks and invaded the Alliances 'allied' races in the mid-rim, in a mad crusade that went with rapid speed and success until the Alliances under Hierarchy 'Valoria' of Altari managed to reunity the numerous assets under his control and enlisted the full military backing of the Talari Fleets; which were dispatched on a interstellar scale to meet the Dominion's incursion. The first battle of the War occurred approximately twenty-two weeks after the incident and initially began as an execution of a major interstellar incursion into the System Alliances and target military assets of any importance. After a brief struggle in the initial skirmishes, the opposite fleets emerged in the Hela system and the first engagement began, Viceroy Mace Mirth, head of the Dominion was leading the battle. The Viceroy was nevertheless undeterred from his goal of complete victory and his forces prevailed against the weak-organized 'Allied' Defence Force. During the ensuing battle, Captain Adama reported that two more fleets had broken though the Defence Force lines and were threatening the Alliances Core Worlds, much to the dismay of the Alliances, With superior numbers, the battle eventually turned in the favor of Mace and his Forces. Reorganization and Resurgence Upon the numerous devastating defeats caused ripples in Valoria's already weakened cabinet of staff and sowed distrust and discontent thoughout the member states, even the Talari; whom were withholding their own fleets were on the verge of leaving the Systems Alliances and continue on as the Talari Hierarchy. This however, was prevented when Valoria promised the Talari a firm and unequal position within his 'New Plan' for the Interstellar government reform. Valoria reformed the government, giving the Talari nearly all-allied military authority in both war and peacetime to conduct and ensure security among the various attending races. In this accord; the Solarians were offered a seat onto the 'System Council' which composed a Altaria, Talari, and Solaria, Representatives to be the face of the Alliances. It was also at this time that Rakna, the Solaria Councilor convinced the Council that the Alliances would only be further protected by the establishment of a new military branch dedicated to espionage and eliminating targets before they become a threat to the Alliances. The Council thus endorsed Rakna's establishment of the Intelligence branch (The Specter Program). Aside from that, the Alliances were fully reformed and began a major re-mobilization helmed by the Talari Councilor and his cabinet of military advisers. The Dac Accords and Reconstruction Finally, the Alliances and the Dominion would continue to clash back and forth for the next 4 years until the Dominion's major defeats at Kronos and then at Helium combined by the threat of invasion by a fully-supplied fleet that was held in reserve. The Dominion began to retreat from System Space; laying waste to many planets in a scorch tactic in order to buy more time for them to conduct a proper defense. Alas, many worlds bore the mark of the Novian tactic and would take many years to rebuild from the damage. The Fleets of the Alliances follow suit and eventually invaded the Dominion via trade routes. Because of Specter Infiltration and the constant covert attacks on communication; shipyards; and sometimes assassination of key-novian officials. The Dominion was forced to surrender and submit itself to the resulting Dac Accords. The Dac Accords would require the Dominion to withdraw from most of Its mid-rim territories they held before the war, and to help pay for the damages it caused to the Alliances world in question. It also required the demobilization of their military to a bare minimal to keep order and civilization ongoing and ended the Intergalactic War. Reconstruction efforts were underway throughout much of the Alliances and the Military also began to disarm itself and the Talari gave their military command to the Council collectively to maintain the status quo. Government and Polities Economy Society and Culture Military Astrography